La indecisión de la elección
by AgusCooper
Summary: Elegir el nombre de su bebe fue más complicado que elegir la fecha de la boda.


-Mira esto, es tan fascinante- Decía Sheldon mientras analizaba la foto de la ecografía de Amy.

-Si que lo es ... Y no puedo creer que sea un niño- Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por los ojos verdes de Amy, todo lo que había soñado, al fin se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Un pequeño genio, modestia aparte- Añadió sonriendo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, se dedicaron dulces sonrisas. Amy apoyo su cabeza en el hueco que se encuentra entre el cuello y el hombro de Sheldon.

-Podriamos elegir el nombre- Sugirió Sheldon.

-¿Ahora?- Pregunto sentándose correctamente .

-No veo por qué no. Estuvimos esperando un par de meses para ver si era niño o niña, ahora que lo sabemos podemos sugerir nombres y seleccionar dos.

-Bueno. Dime qué nombres tienes en mente.

-Bueno ... Mark.

-¿Mark? No lo sé ...- Ella no estaba muy segura.

-Es un buen nombre, Mark Hamill; Mark Ruffallo; Mark Zuckerberg.

-No lo se. ¿Que te parece Wyatt?

-No, no me gusta.

-¿Jim?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces que nombres tienes en mente?

-Tal vez... ¿Chewie?

-Sheldon, mi hijo no se llamara como un hombre lobo.

-Pero Chewbacca no es un hombre lobo Amy, es un Wookie.

-Da igual. No le pondremos ese nombre.

Estuvieron varias horas dando opciones para los nombres. Sheldon trataba de elegir el mejor nombre para su bebe y contentar a Amy al mismo tiempo. Pero todos sus intentos no lograron nada.

-¿Y que te parece Han? Como Han Solo.

-No.

-¿Arthur, como el profesor protón?

-No esta mal, pero dejémoslo como opción. ¿Que tal George?

-No Amy- Dijo Sheldon con tono serio.

Amy miro a Sheldon, en sus ojos se reflejaba un poco de tristeza, tal vez mencionar el nombre de su padre no fue una buena idea.

-Lo siento Sheldon- Él la miro sonriendo y tomo su mano.

-Tranquila amor, todo está bien.

Pasaron varias horas luego de eso, Sheldon se levantó del sofá turquesa, preparó un té de manzanilla para el y uno de menta para Amy.

-Que tal si le ponemos el nombre humano de Darth Vader- Sugirió Sheldon.

-¿Cual es su nombre humano?

-¿Es broma verdad?- Pregunto indignado.

-¡Solo dímelo!

-Anakin, Anakin Skywalker.

-Suena como nombre de niña.

-Y seguimos...

Ella no dijo mucho luego de eso, dejo que Sheldon hablará. Penso en todos los momentos felices y dificiles que pasaron, se habían casado hace diez meses y las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado nada. Continuaban con su rutina, cenaban; trabajan en el proyecto de la super asimetría juntos; se daban un beso cada noche antes de dormir... ah, cierto ahora tenian coito una vez a la semana y eso era más reconfortante que una vez al año.

Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada se imaginó a Sheldon en un pánico terrible, enviando una carta de queja a la fábrica de condones por hacer un producto defectuoso. Pero para su sorpresa fue totalmente diferente, la beso como nunca lo había hecho y le dijo "gracias".

-Esto es más dificil de lo que había imaginado, creo que deberíamos esperar un par de días. Recopilar datos y...- Sheldon fue interrumpido por su mujer.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra boda?- Pregunto Amy de repente.

-Fue hace menos de un año, por supuesto que la recuerdo.

-Mark Hamill la oficio, ¿genial no lo crees?

-Por supuesto- Respondió Sheldon sin entender el sentido de la conversación.

-¿Y tu "noche loca" con Earl Jones? ¿Que tal estuvo?

-Bien, haciendo de lado la visita al club de strippers. ¿Pero cual es tu punto?

-Luke James- Respondió.

-¿Luke James?

-Piensa esto: Luke Skywalker, personaje que interpretó Mark Hamill y James, nombre del actor que le dió voz a Darth Vader. El nombre de nuestro hijo sería un homenaje a Star Wars.

-Eso sería genial... ¡Luke James Cooper!

-¿Entonces te gusta?- Le pregunto emocionada.

-¿¡Que si me gusta!? ¡Me encanta!- Se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, la tomo de los hombros y la beso fuertemente hasta quedarse sin aire.

-Wow- Susurro en voz baja tratando de recuperar el aliento. -¿A que se debe eso?

-A que gracias a ti tengo amor y un bebé que se llamará como los personajes de mi película favorita. Te amo, gracias.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella y la beso con más amor ahora, sus manos le sujetaban la cintura pero de un momento a otro viajaron a través de su cuerpo en distintos rumbos. Una se situó detrás de su cabeza, sujetando delicadamente su castaño cabello y la otra acariciaba sutil pero amorosamente su espalda.

-¿Que pretende Dr. Cooper?- Le pregunto Amy juguetonamente acariciando sus pectorales.

-Celebrar en nuestra habitación.

Amy se hizo una idea sobre las intenciones de él, por lo que subió sus manos y sujeto su cara, peino con sus dedos los suaves mechones de su cabello y un recuerdo la invadió. Soltó una risita suspirada contra sus labios.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto Sheldon separándose de ella.

-Nada, solo recordaba cuando tenías el cabello un poco largo.

-Si quieres puedo dejarmelo crecer un poco más.

-Claro.

Se levantaron y Amy tomo la mano de Sheldon para dirigirse al cuarto, cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar Amy lo detuvo.

-¿Que tal si doblamos la ropa?- Sugirió coqueta.

-O... que tal si no lo hacemos...

Entro emocionado y ella lo siguió cerrando la puerta, había mucho que hacer.

 **¡Fin!**


End file.
